Carlisle's sugar high
by THOSE stories
Summary: Carlisle's sugar high M for minimal language :P Just a random oneshot I did a few years ago and I thought I might finally put up


"What was in that? Did you drug me? Jesus Christ, not again. Seriously Alistair," Carlisle spoke very quickly, pacing the floor, unable to keep still.  
"It's called sugar, Carlisle," he grinned. "And no, I did not drug you."  
"Do you think it will wear off soon?" he asked, fidgeting.  
"I don't know. I honestly didn't think I would get any reaction out of you." A car pulled up in the driveway. "The Denalis are here, go play with Garrett."  
"Who's playing with Garrett?" Garrett asked, alarmed.  
"Carlisle."  
"Oh. That's okay then." He looked relieved.  
Kate burst out laughing.  
"Don't be perverted," he told her, mocking her tone of voice.  
She pushed him gently. "Girls have perverted thoughts too, you know."  
He snorted and shook his head.  
"Kate you have no idea," Carlisle told her, sitting at the table for all of three seconds before jumping up again. "Shit! Alistair, make it stop!" He went back to pacing. "See, girls are just tourists in a perverted mind. Guys are prisoners there. There's no off button."  
Everyone in the room burst into hysterics.  
"What is wrong with you?" Tanya asked him, giggling. "You're like a six year old on a sugar high."  
"Worse," Alistair quipped. "He's a twenty three year old on his _first_ sugar high."  
"I've had enough now; I want to come down," Carlisle whined.  
They all chuckled again.

"Oh my god did I say that out loud or only in my head?!" Carlisle yelped suddenly.  
Nobody could catch their breath to answer him.  
"Please answer me!" he whined.  
"No love, you didn't tell us," Esme chuckled.  
He looked relieved.  
"Where is Edward when you need him," Emmett muttered.  
"Here!" he volunteered. "Trying to ignore Carlisle's hyperactive thoughts."  
A random belt of laughter burst out of Carlisle's mouth and he covered it with both of his hands.  
"Remind me never to let you eat anything sweet," Esme giggled to Edward.  
"I'll make sure of it," he chuckled back.

"Carlisle KEEP STILL!" Alistair cried after a while. "It's been three hours; you can't still be buzzing off this."  
"You started it," Carlisle shot back. "And no. I can't sit still."  
"Just stop."  
"I cant stop!"  
"Yes you can, just sit there and don't move."  
"Easy for you to say," he muttered.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," he smiled innocently at him.  
"Nobody give him caffeine," Tanya chuckled.  
"I gave him caffeine a few years ago but he threw it up within the first five minutes," Garrett giggled.  
"It was fun while it lasted," Carlisle told him. "Wait…"  
"Honey, I'm not letting you make yourself sick," Esme told him with a hint of concern on her face.  
"I'm going to explode!" he cried.  
"Okay. Outside with you then," Garrett told him.  
"Garrett," he whined.  
"Come on, I have an idea." He grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. "We're going hunting; maybe it might dilute this a bit."  
Within seconds Carlisle was inside the forest line, much, much faster than Garrett.

An hour later they returned.  
Carlisle was soaking wet, covered in mud and was covered in scratches and little nicks.  
"What did you do?" Esme asked, looking him up and down.  
"The question you should be asking is what didn't he do. Let's just say we learnt that bears don't swim when you continue your fight with them off that waterfall." Garrett looked pointedly at Carlisle who smiled sheepishly. "And we won't be running through anymore blackberry plants without thinking about it first." Kate's husband couldn't help the laughter that escaped him.  
"It doesn't hurt yet; I'm too tired," Carlisle mumbled, slowly going up the stairs.  
The room was a live with laughter again.  
"And the sugar high becomes a sugar crash," Eleazar giggled.  
Esme followed him with a worried look on her face.  
"Don't worry about him, Esme, they're just scratches," Edward told her, rolling his eyes.  
"You would worry about Bella," she shot back.  
He held his hands up in defence.  
"God they're cute," Kate chuckled.  
"I just wish I had a camera for the bear thing," Garrett told her, overcome with laughter again.  
"I bet Carlisle's glad you didn't," she replied.  
"I bet he is too."


End file.
